parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure
Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (ドラゴンボール　魔訶不思議大冒険 Doragon Boru: Makafushigi Dai-Boken, lit. "Dragon Ball: Great Mystical Adventure"), is the third Dragon Ball feature film, originally released in Japan on July 9, 1988 at the "Toei Manga Matsuri" film festival as part of a quadruple feature along with Bikkuriman 2: The Secret of Muen Zone, Tatakae!! Ramenman, and Kamen Rider Black: Terrifying! The Phantom House of Devil Pass. Unlike the previous two Dragon Ball films, Mystical Adventure does not introduce any original characters, but instead adapts characters from the Red Ribbon and 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai story arcs from the manga into the film's original storyline. The third Dragon Ball film is the third episode of Guilmon's Adventures, a fictional adventure crossover series created for Toei Animation and Saban Entertainment by Garfiled1990. Summary Plot Characters in this Crossover Here is the list of characters from Digimon Tamers, Dragon Ball and Giant Robo (known as Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot) with supporting good and bad guys. Digimon: Digital Monsters (also known as the Digimon Squad or Digi-Squad for short) (デジモンスクワッド/デジスクワッド) * Guilmon (ギルモン Girumon): A reptile-type, rookie Digimon. ** Growlmon (グラウモン Guraumon, Growmon): Guilmon's champion form, a Dinosaur-type Digimon. ** WarGrowlmon (メガログラウモン Megaroguraumon, MegaloGrowmon): Guilmon's ultimate form, a Cyborg-type Digimon. * Terriermon (テリアモン Teriamon): A one-horned half bunny, half dog type, rookie Digimon and twin sibling of Lopmon. He and Lopmon were former members of Veemon's Digi-Squad, and are now members of Guilmon's Digi-Squad. ** Gargomon (ガルゴモン Garugomon, Galgomon): Terriermon's champion form, a Beast Man-type Digimon. ** Rapidmon (ラピッドモン): Terriermon's ultimate form, a Cyborg-type Digimon. * Lopmon (ロップモン Roppumon): A three horned half bunny, half dog type, rookie Digimon and twin sibling of Terriermon. She and Terriermon were former members of Veemon's Digi-Squad, and are now members of Guilmon's Digi-Squad. ** Antylamon (アンティラモン Antiramon, Andiramon): Lopmon's ultimate form, a Exalted Beast-type Digimon. * Renamon (レナモン) A fox-like Beast Digimon, and a rookie-level. ** Kyubimon (キュウビモン): Renamon's champion level form, a mythical Beast Digimon. ** Taomon (タオモン): Renamon's ultimate form, and a Majin Digimon. * Impmon (インプモン Inpumon): A imp-like rookie level Digimon. * Beelzemon Blast Mode (ベルゼブモン：ブラストモード Beruzebumon: Burasutomodo, Beelzebumon: Blast Mode): Impmon's mega level form. * Monodramon (モノドラモン Monodoramon): A bat-winged-like reptile Digimon and a rookie level. ** Cyberdramon (サイバードラモン Saibādoramon): Monodramon's ultimate level form. * Guardromon (ガードロモン Gādoromon): A machine-type Digimon. ** Andromon (アンドロモン): A android-type Digimon, and Guardromon's ultimate level. * MarineAngemon (マリンエンジェモン Marinenjemon, MarinAngemon): A pixie seal animal-type mega-level Digimon. Previous Digi-Squads * Agumon (アグモン): A orange dinosaur-type Digimon, and originally leader of the Digi-Squad. * Gabumon (ガブモン): A reptile Digimon wearing a fur-pelt to make him half wolf. * Biyomon (ピヨモン, Piyomon):' '''A pink bird-type Digimon with wings as arms. * Tentomon (テントモン): An ladybug insect-type Digimon. * Palmon (パルモン): A green plant-type Digimon with reptilian features and pink flower as hair on top of her head. * Gomamon (ゴマモン): A seal-type Digimon with purple markings and spots on his white body and orange hair on his head. * Patamon (パタモン): A pudgy guinea pig-like Digimon with bat-like wings for ears that allow him to fly. * Gatomon (テイルモン ''Teirumon, Tailmon): A white cat-type Digimon long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data as her gloves and a holy ring on her tail. * Veemon (ブイモン Buimon, V-mon): A small blue dragon-like Digimon, and leader of the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode. * Wormmon (ワームモン): A green worm-like Digimon. * Hawkmon (ホークモン ): A small brown-eagle-type Digimon. * Armadillomon (アルマジモン, Armadimon): An armadillo-like Digimon. Mentors of the Digital World * Gennai (ゲンナイ): A guide of the Digital World and member of the Agents. Digimon Sovereigns * Azulongmon (チンロンモン Qinglongmon): A Holy Dragon Digimon, and an Azure Dragon of the East. * Zhuqiaomon (スーツェーモン): A Bird Digimon, and a Vermilion Bird of the South. * Ebonwumon (シェンウーモン Xuanwumon): An Animal Digimon with two heads, and a large tree as part of his shell. He is a Black Tortoise of the North. * Baihumon (バイフーモン): A Holy Beast Digimon, and a White Tiger of the West. Dragon Ball (ドラゴンボール) Dragon Ball Gang (ドラゴンチーム, Dragon Team) Edit * Son Goku (or Goku for short) (孫 悟空/悟空): A half-Saiyan, half-Earthling and a main character of the series. He is formerly known as Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto,'' Kakarrot). * Krillin (クリリン, Kuririn): Goku's rival and later new friend. * Bulma (ブルマ): A blue-haired human with the capability of finding the Dragon Balls with the Dragon Radar and Capsules. * Yamcha (ヤムチャ): A human and a Desert Bandit. Later joins the Dragon Team in the end. * Oolong (ウーロン): A anthropomorphic pig with the ability to shape-shift. * Puar (プーアル, Pu-erh): An anthropomorphic cat who can also shape-shift. Supporting Allies * Master Roshi (亀仙人武天老師, Kame-Sennin Muten Roshi): A old Turtle Hermit, and Goku and Krillin's teacher. * Turtle (ウミガメ, Umigame): An anthropomorphic sea turtle companion of Master Roshi. * Launch (ランチ, Lunch): A girl who undergoes a strange transformation from being good to bad whenever she sneezes. * Bora * Upa * Arale Norimaki ( * Shenron (神龍, Shenlong): The Eternal Dragon of the Earth from within the Dragon Balls. The Pilaf Gang (ピラフギャング) * Emperor Pilaf * Mai * Shu Characters from Mystical Adventure * Upa * Bora * Arale * G * Master Shen (Tsuru-sen'nin Muten Shen')' * Mercary Tao * General Blue * Major Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot (ジャイアントロボ, Giant Robo) Unicorn Team (ユニコーンチーム) * Commander Azuma (東（あずま）支部長, East (Azuma) Branch Chief) (U1): The head of Unicorn's Eastern Branch Organization in Tokyo, Japan of the Earth * Johnny Sokko (草間大作, Daisaku Kusama) (U7): A newly chosen member of the Unicorn team and the main character of the series. ** The Giant Robot (ジャイアントロボ, Giant Robo): A mechanical fight under Johnny's control through his watch. * Jerry Mano (南十郎, Juro Minami) (U3): Johnny's partner and friend, also a member of the Unicorn squadron. * Mitsuko Heno (西野美津子, Mitsuko Nishino) (U5): A female member of the Unicorn organization and squadron. * Marie Hanson (マリー花村, Marie Hanamura) (U6): The second female Unicorn member and Johnny's friend. The Gargoyle Gang (ビッグファイア, Big Fire) * Emperor Guillotine (ギロチン帝王): An alien ruler from the Planet Gargoyle and head of the Gargoyle Gang. * Dr. Botanus (ドクトル・オーヴァ, Dr. Over): A silver alien capable of teleportation. * Harlequin (ブラックダイヤ, Black Diamond): The second human chief of the Gargoyle Gang after Spider's death in the 7th episode of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot. * Fangar (レッドコブラ, Red Cobra): A bizarre alien. Cast This is the list of characters from ''Digimon, Dragon Ball and Giant Robo (known as Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot in the English dub) portrayed by the Japanese and English cast members, all combined in this crossover. Japanese Cast Edit * Masako Nozawa as Guilmon/Growmon/MegaloGrowmon/Dukemon'' and Son Goku (or Goku) * Tomoko Kaneda as Culumon * Yuka Imai as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon/ * Aoi Tada as Terriermon/Galgomon/Rapidmon/ and Lopmon/Andiramon * Hiroki Takahashi as Impmon/Beelzebumon * Ikkei Seta as Monodramon/Cyberdramon/Justi * Kiyoyuki Yanada as Guardromon * Ai Iwamura - MarinAngemon * Chika Sakamoto as Agumon * Mayumi Yamaguchi as Gabumon * Katori Shigematsu as Piyomon * Takahiro Sakurai as Tentomon * Kinoko Yamada as Palmon * Junko Takeuchi as Gomamon * Miwa Matsumoto as Patamon * Yuka Tokumitsu as Tailmon * Junko Noda as V-mon * Naozumi Takahashi as Wormmon * Koichi Tochika as Hawkmon * Megumi Urawa as Armadimon * Hiroaki Hirata as Gennai * Jyurohta Kosugi as Qinglongmon * Joji Yanami as Xuanwumon and The Narrator * Shinichi Kotani as Baihumon * Toshiyuki Tsuchiyama as Giant Robo * Mitsunobu Kaneko as Daisaku Kusama (U7) (Johnny Sokko in the English Version) * Akio Ito as Juro Minami (U3) (Jerry Mano in the English dub) * Shozaburo Date as Unicorn East Branch Chief Azuma (U1) * Yumiko Katayama as Mitsuko Nishino (U5) (Mitsuko Heno in the English Version) * Tomomi Kuwabara as Marie Hanamura (U6) (Marie Hanson in the English Version) * Hirohiko Sato as Emperor Guillotine * Mitsuo Ando as Doctor Over (Dr. Botanus) * Hideo Murota as Black Diamond (Harlequin) * Koji Miemachi as Red Cobra (Fangar) * Hiromi Tsuru as Bulma * Mayumi Tanaka as Kuririn * Toru Furuya as Yamcha * Naoki Tatsuta as Oolong * Naoko Watanabe as Pu-erh * Kohei Miyauchi as Kame-sen'nin Muten Roshi * Daisuke Gori as Turtle * Mami Koyama as Lunch and Arale Norimaki * Ichiro Nagai as Karin * Banjo Ginga as Bora * Mitsuko Horie as Upa * Kenji Utsumi as Shenlong and the Tournament Announcer * Shigeru Chiba as Emperor Pilaf * Tessho Genda as Shu * Eiko Yamada as Mai * Ichiro Nagai as Tsuru-sen'nin Muten Shen * Chikao Otsuka as Tao Pai Pai * Toshio Furukawa as General Blue * Shin Aomori as Sergeant Metallic English Cast Edit * Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Mari Devon as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon/ * Mona Marshell as Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon/Antylamon * Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon/Beelzemon * Lex Lang as Monodramon/Cyberdramon/Justi * Richard Cansino as Guardromon ** Michael Sorich as Andromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon First English Version of Dragon Ball * Saffron Henderson as Goku * R. Martin Klein as Krillin * Michael Donovan as Master Roshi * Doug Parker as The Eternal Dragon and Turtle * Mari Devon as Launch (mean self) * Lalainia Lindbjerg as Bulma * Alec Willows as Oolong * Ted Cole as Yamcha * Matt Smith as Tien Shinhan * Cathy Weseluck as Puar and Chiaotzu * Laura Summer as Upa * Paul St. Peter as Bora * Andrea Libman as Arale Norimaki * Brenna O'Brien as the Gatchans * Brian Drummond as Master Shen * Scott McNeil as General Tao * Jim Conrad as the Narrator Second English Version of Dragon Ball * Ceyli Delgadillo as Goku * Laurie Steele as Krillin * Mike McFarland as Master Roshi * Christine Marten as Launch (mean self) ** Monika Antonelli as Launch (nice self) * Leslie Alexander as Bulma * Christopher R. Sabat as Yamcha, Turtle and the Narrator * Brad Jackson as Oolong * Monika Antonelli as Puar Credits Dragon Ball * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version Produced by Funimation Productions, Saban Entertainment and Ocean Studios (Canada) * English Redub Produced by Funimation Productions * Created by Akira Toriyama Digimon Tamers * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version Produced by Saban Entertainment * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo Giant Robo (Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot) * Produced by Toei Company, Ltd. (Japan) * Animation Production by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version Written, Produced and Directed by Manuel San Fernando, Salvatore Billitteri and Reuben Guberman * Created by Mitsuteru Yokoyama * Distributed by American International Television and Orion Television Notes Trivia * After ''Curse of the Blood Rubies ''and ''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, this second episode of Guilmon's Adventures takes place in the events of the third Dragon Ball movie Mystical Adventure and Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot episodes 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 * This is the second episode of the series to feature the Unicorn Team and the Gargoyle Gang from Giant Robo as the guest heroes and villains. Additionally, the traditional cel animated looks of the characters were produced by Toei Animation. * Gennai, the Digimon Sovereigns and the other two Digimon Squads also mark their third and last appearance in this episode. Hopefully in some of the series' future episodes, the first two Digi-Squads will aid the third Digi-Squad whenever they're in great trouble. * During Goku and Arale's battle with Tao in Penguin Village, some of Santa's reindeers from the Rankin/Bass Christmas specials made cameo appearances as they were seen flying in the air. Goofs * Transcripts Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure Transcript (1996 Funimation/Saban/Ocean Group Dub) Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure Transcript (2000 Funimation Redub) Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure Transcript (Japanese Version) See also Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle